


Can it get any better?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes, yes it can.





	Can it get any better?

Our tale starts in Albus and Scorpius Malfoy's house.

Scorpius smiled. "I did it."

Albus asked, "Did what, Scorpy?"

Scorpius told him, "I sent the adoption contracts away."

Albus smirked. "You sly devil, how did you get me to sign it?"

Scorpius grinned. "Remember when I said my dad needed a signature so he could save the muggle orphans?"

Albus beamed, "You never?"

Scorpius nodded and said, "Yep, as if my dad would want to save muggle orphans, Al."

Albus muttered, "I should've known."

Scorpius begged, "Don't be mad, Al. I was only doing it for us."

Albus replied, "I'm not mad at you, in fact I'm glad you did it."

Scorpius inquired, "Really?"

Albus nodded and with a small smile answered, "A life with my favourite man and our adopted child sounds like a dream come true, can it get any better?"

Scorpius smirked, "We could adopt more than one."

Albus kissed him and whispered, "Baby steps, Scorpy. Baby steps."


End file.
